EMPERADOR SHINOBI
by TskHaru
Summary: vea como Umi-kun Conquista el Mundo Shinobi, crea el Imperio que unifica bajo su bandera al planeta, a su vez asiéndose de todas las kunoichis, mujeres mas hermosas del mundo. PSDT: en el capitulo 3 esta el mapa del Mundo Shinobi, ademas es mi primera novela, así que no tengo experiencia escribiendo una, y podría tener algunos fallos, si me atraso o la abandono, avisare.
1. CAPITULO 1

**CAPITULO 1:**

* * *

Lugar del Mayor acontecimiento registrado en la Historia.

Planeta tierra

Año 2030

Estados unidos

Ciudad de Nueva York

Ahhh ahhh, por fin!, por fin lo logre, después de tantos años de sacrificio, por fin logre completar el desarrollo de la inteligencia artificial que me ayudara a conquistar el mundo!, les mostrare a esos idiotas que pensaban que era imposible desarrollar este tipo de inteligencia artificial en esta época.

Justo cuando pensaba que ya nada podía detenerme para conquistar el mundo, escucho una explosión en la entrada de mi edificio, pensando lo peor, voy corriendo al cuarto de seguridad donde podré ver que está pasando, cuando ingreso al cuarto de seguridad, lo primero que veo en las pantallas, es a unos oficiales del FBI ingresando al edificio, Me maldigo a mí mismo por haberme olvidado activar la alarma de seguridad del perímetro, me fijo en otra pantalla para ver si los alrededores están despejados, pero para mí mala suerte, han rodeado todo el edificio.

Maldición!, parece que el gobierno se enteró de lo que estaba desarrollando, y quiere apoderarse de mi creación!, pero no lo permitiré!, viendo que no tenía salida por donde escapar, decidí darle al Gobierno la lección más grande de su vida, y que nadie podrá apoderarse de lo que es mío!.

Corrí a mi habitación, corro mi armario y entro en mi cuarto secreto donde está mi arma secreta por si esto sucedía , una de mis más grandes creaciones, la bomba EX !, una bomba con la suficiente potencia para eliminar del mapa un área de 100000 kilómetros cuadrados y no dejar más que un gigantesco hoyo!.

Presionando el Botón de detonación, Una luz blanca cubre mi visión y pierdo la conciencia.

BOOM! Al instante, un resplandor cubre a toda la ciudad y algunas ciudades vecinas, se puede ver desde algunas ciudades lejanas una gigantesca nube de hongo.

Desde ese día, Estados Unidos sufrió una catastrófica perdida, que lo hizo caer en picada en todos los aspectos posibles, y a su vez afecto a diferentes países del mundo. Ese día fue considerado como la tragedia más grande del mundo causada por el hombre.

* * *

En una dimensión desconocida, nuestro protagonista recupera la conciencia.

Cuando recupero la conciencia, parece que estoy dentro de lo que parece una sala de oficina, sentado en una silla de aspecto lujoso.

Delante de mis ojos había un escritorio y un hombre vestido con traje negro con una máscara en la cara que me impedía ver que aspecto tiene.

Parece tener alrededor de cuarenta años y parece ser una persona occidental.

¿Qué demonios es esto, hay incluso una entrevista en otra vida?

「...ummmm, Respecto a su acción anterior causado por un error mío, muestro mis más sinceras disculpas, ya que eso no debería hacer sucedido.

Habrá por supuesto, Una "compensación" en breve」

Como en esas películas de ciencia ficción, extendió ambos brazos muy exageradamente, mientras llevaba una sonrisa forzada.

... disculpe, pero realmente no entiendo lo que está pasando

「Eso es una pregunta razonable. En ese caso déjame explicarte brevemente. En primer lugar, soy el "supervisor" De tu Universo. En el concepto que tienen ustedes, seres humanos, sería parecido a un dios. Si así lo desea, aunque también puede considerarme una Inteligencia artificial.

Hmmm... Entonces, lo que acabo de hacer no debería haberlo hecho?

「 exactamente」

...

Para resumir lo que dijo el "supervisor", es como sigue:

1\. Debido a un error suyo hice desaparecer una gran parte de estados unidos, lo cual me llevaría a haber renacido en otro mundo con mis recuerdos borrados con el peor destino posible.

2\. Debido a mis acciones positivas en mis anteriores vidas, sumado a ello algunas consecuencias positivas por haber matado a millones de personas, parece que la humanidad en el futuro ya no hizo guerras y no se extinguió, y ese intervalo de tiempo, logro darle el tiempo suficiente al supervisor para traerme hasta su lugar.

3\. Que cada acción buena que se realiza en la vida, se cuenta como un punto positivo, y cada mala, como un punto negativo, y al nacer cada individuo cuenta con 1000 puntos positivos, después ya depende de cada individuo si aumentarlos o disminuirlos, y al final de tu vida, los puntos se calculan para tu siguiente vida, si renaces como un príncipe o un mendigo.

4\. si consigues suficientes puntos positivos, puedes aparecer ante el supervisor y comprar una habilidad para tu segunda vida, hasta puedes obtener la habilidad que te hace inmune al borrado de recuerdos, pero esa cuesta una cantidad abismal.

5\. Debido a que en todas mis anteriores vidas siempre fui una buena persona, acumule una gran cantidad de puntos positivos que me permitieron comprar habilidades útiles para seguir siendo alguien de bien y vivir una buena vida, pero que en esta vida debido a un error suyo, termine matando a millones y ganando una gran cantidad de puntos negativos, pero que me lo compensara escogiendo una habilidad gratis.

6\. Me permitirá escoger una habilidad totalmente gratuita, no importa su precio original, como compensación de su error.

7\. Me reencarnara en un universo aleatorio bajo su supervisión, el cuál sabré antes de renacer.

8\. Se me permite hacer todo lo que desee en el nuevo universo que renazca.

「Sin más preámbulos, ya que las explicaciones se han completado, por favor Escoja una habilidad gratis de la siguiente lista, también puede comprar una habilidad con sus puntos positivos que tenga.」

Ante mi apareció una lista con diferentes tipos de habilidades de las cuales cualquiera babearía con poder obtener.

Mientras buscaba en la lista para encontrar la habilidad que quería, pensé en que mundo renacería,.., por fin la encontré!, la habilidad de **retención de los recuerdos** .

**Retención de recuerdos: **Desde que el usuario la compra, cuando renazca podrá mantener sus recuerdos de sus vidas anteriores, podrá acordarse hasta el más mínimo detalle, la capacidad de almacenamiento se convierte en ilimitada, viene incluida con memoria perfecta, etc.

Precio de compra: 1000 000 000 000 puntos positivos.

En este momento esta habilidad se encontraba como gratis, así que la seleccione.

¡Felicidades por comprar la habilidad de retención de recuerdos!

Ahora me fije en mis puntos positivos, y para mi sorpresa, solo tenía 2000 puntos, esto no me alcanzaba ni siquiera para la habilidad de respirar en el agua, decepcionado por no poder comprar nada, suspire, entonces mi ojo capto una habilidad que costaba 2000 puntos.

**Habilidad aleatoria: **como lo dice su nombre, da una habilidad aleatoria, puede ser hasta la habilidad más rota o la más inútil, se mostrara una vez que el usuario renazca.

Precio de compra: 2000 puntos

Como no tenía nada que perder, la compre, tal vez mi suerte sea buena?

「 Ahora que completo su compra, por favor ingrese su mano a la máquina de lotería donde determinaremos a que universo ira」

Apareció una caja de meta frente a mí, la cual estaba adornada con todo tipo de joyas que no podía reconocer aun con mi gran experiencia, la caja tenía un único agujero por donde debía ingresar mi mano para sacar el boleto que decidirá en que universo renaceré.

Mientras pensaba que por favor me toque un universo conocido, puse mi mano con expectativa en la caja para agarrar un boleto.

Vamos a echar un vistazo... 『Narutoverse』?

「Eh, ¿es este universo de verdad? Bueno…."

El "supervisor" me miro con lastima」

Oí oí, es el narutoverse!, uno de los mejores animes que vi en mi infancia!, aunque su creador arruino su final, pensé.

「Bueno, como ya salió, no se puede evitar….…Entonces, trata de sobrevivir en tu próxima vida. Pues bien, tengo que atender a la siguiente persona, Good ~ bye ~ 」

Oí, espera un momento, todavía tengo cosas que quiero preguntar… como en qué año renaceré, que genero tendré y más importante en que clan!

Mi vista se oscureció una vez más.


	2. CAPITULO 2

**CAPITULO 2**

* * *

Narutoverse

Planeta Shinobi

Año 4940

Abro mis ojos y sólo la oscuridad me rodea ahora. Estoy solo en este lugar extraño donde no puedo ver nada. ¡Ya ni siquiera puedo mover mi cuerpo!

Comienzo a entrar en pánico, pero rápidamente me doy cuenta de algo. No puedo ver, no puedo moverme, estoy en un lugar cálido... entonces reconozco esta situación... ¡Probablemente estoy en el vientre de mi nueva madre!

No puedo creer que volveré a ser un bebé, esas criaturas dependientes y frágiles.

Mientras pensaba en que época podría haber nacido y dependiendo de eso crearía un plan para dominar el mundo, ya que como no lo pude hacer en mi mundo anterior, entonces lo haré en este! Y más con la existencia del genjutsu, se me harán más fáciles las cosas.

Huh

La luz! ¡Quema!

Y es frio

Entonces me doy cuenta que estoy siendo sujetado por unas manos cálidas!

¿Qué demonios está pasando?, espera, ya estoy naciendo!

Por fin nací!

Eso es lo que quería decir, pero solo gritos salieron de mi boca

El mundo exterior es tan frió que ya extraño el calor del vientre de mi madre.

Puedo sentir dos manos alrededor de mi cuerpo, creo que estoy en los brazos de alguien. Lentamente abro los ojos para ver a la persona que me está sosteniendo.

Mi vista es bastante mala, pero todavía puedo ver el rostro de una mujer. Lo primero que veo es una mujer con ropa extraña, tal vez sea una enfermera, mirando más detenidamente, me doy cuenta que la mujer tiene unos ojos de color blanco pálidos con venas al costado de sus ojos!

Espera, un byakugan!, entonces mi madre es un hyuga?!

Entonces soy un hyuga?!

Huh, espera, ¿qué es esto?, estoy sintiendo algo dentro de mí, como una corriente eléctrica.

Oh.

Que estúpido soy, lo que estoy sintiendo es chakra!, ahora debo actuar perfectamente como un bebe lo haría.

La mujer que parece una enfermera ahora me trae a otra habitación, así que no puedo confirmar si mi madre es un hyuga, Después de entrar en la nueva habitación, ella comienza a limpiarme, me pone un pañal y me envuelve en una manta antes de colocarme en una cuna. Genial, ahora todo lo que puedo ver es el techo...

Estoy empezando a sentirme cansado por forzarme a estar despierto, trato de resistirme pero me duermo después de un momento a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos por mantenerme despierto. Odio este cuerpo de bebé.

….

Estoy despertado por alguien que me toma en sus brazos. Reconozco a esta persona, es la misma mujer que antes. Me pregunto dónde me va a traer esta vez...

Después de entrar en una nueva habitación, la enfermera finalmente deja de caminar.

"Hyuga-san, felicidades es un niño!" Dijo la enfermera mientras me daba con cuidado a un hombre.

Hyuga?! Así que nací en el clan Hyuga. Bien, significa que ciertamente debo estar en Konoha. Además, el Byakugan me ayudará mucho a sobrevivir en este mundo. Solo espero que no haya nacido en la sucursal del clan. No puedo ser tan desafortunado, ¿verdad?.

"Gracias. ¿Cómo se encuentra mi esposa?" preguntó el hombre. Lo más probable es que sea mi padre.

"Lady kaguya se encuentra bien, solo necesita una noche de descanso".

"Uff, Dígale que cuidare a nuestro hijo hasta que se recupere, y que descanse bien".

"no se preocupe hyuga-san, se lo diré", diciendo eso, veo a la mujer retirarse de la habitación.

Cuando escucho como se dirigen a mi madre, lo primero que se me ocurre es que mi madre tal vez sea miembro del clan Kaguya, pero eso debería ser imposible, ya que el clan hyuga no permite que sus miembros se casen con personas ajenas al clan.

Mi padre mueve su cabeza más cerca de la mía. Su protector de frente es lo primero que me llama la atención, no parece ser el símbolo de Konoha…., espera!, este no es el símbolo que los miembros del clan hyuga usaban antes de que se unieran a la aldea de Konoha?!,

Esto quiere decir que estoy en la época en que todavía no se han creado aldeas ninjas?!, y más importante, talvez estoy en la época donde madara y Hashirama son las transmigraciones a Indra y Ashura!

En este momento mis pensamientos son un caos!

"Umi, hijo mío, en el futuro tendrás que enfrentar dificultades por la idiotez de tus padres". El susurro.

Umi?, entonces ahora soy Umi Hyuga o Umi Kaguya?, espero poder conocer a mi nueva madre pronto para resolver mis dudas.


	3. CAPITULO 3

**CAPITULO 3**

h+t+t+p+:+/+/+t+l+d+e+s+i+g+n+e+r+.+n+e+t+/+w+p+-+c+o+n+t+e+n+t+/+u+p+l+o+a+d+s+/+i+m+a+g+e+-+n+a+r+u+t+o+-+w+o+r+l+d+-+m+a+p+-+f+i+c+t+i+o+n+a+l+-+p+n+g+-+o+c+-+w+i+k+i+-+f+a+n+d+o+m+-+b+e+s+t+-+o+f-+8+.+j+p+g+

elimina los: +

esta es la imagen donde esta el mapa del Planeta shinobi, hay podras encontrar todas las aldeas que mencionare en la historia, si alguien podria ayudarme a agrandar la imagen y aumentar su calidad, y enviarmela, se lo agradeceria.

* * *

Al día siguiente cuando me desperté, mi padre me llevo a la habitación donde estaba mi nueva madre, y por fin la conocí, y a la vez mis dudas fueron resueltas, mi madre si resulto ser un miembro del clan kaguya, lo supe al ver las dos marcas en su frente, esperaba que ella no se volviera salvaje…

Según lo que acabo de escuchar de la conversación entre mis padres, parece que mi madre puede controlarse a sí misma y no volverse salvaje, eso quita un gran peso para mí, ya que no deseo tener una madre salvaje.

Mi madre era hermosa si me lo preguntaran y muy joven también, de unos 25 años tal vez?, además parece como si no viera dado a luz, tal vez el plazo de un día era para que los ninjas médicos la curaran?, mientras pensaba que lo más probable sea eso, siento mi estómago pidiéndome algo de comer, entonces hago lo que un bebe mejor sabe hacer, empecé a llorar, mi padre, entendiendo lo eso significaba, me llevo al lado de mi madre, entonces mi madre puso su seno en mi boca, deje de llorar y comencé a chupar su pezón para extraer la leche, algo cálido empezó a llenar mi boca, si alguien me preguntara como sabe la leche, diría que tiene un sabor dulce y amargo a la vez.

Ordenando mis pensamientos, pensaba en la posibilidad de haber renacido en la época de Madara y Hashirama, o en la época de la guerra de clanes, rezaba para que no fuera esto último, ya que si lo fuera, no podría disfrutar de una infancia tranquila.

Pero, lo que más me molesta en este momento, es no saber en qué año exactamente he nacido, tampoco sabía por qué el clan había permitido que mi padre se casara con un miembro del clan kaguya, y tampoco entendía como mi padre había enamorado a mi madre, aunque no me quejo de la apariencia de mi padre.

Mientras seguía pensando, e ideando un plan por si había nacido en cualquiera de las dos situaciones, escucho a alguien tocando la entrada de la habitación.

"toc toc"

"Adelante" escucho decir a mi padre.

Cuando la puerta se abre, veo a un miembro del clan hyuga que entra en la habitación con el mismo protector en la frente que mi padre y veo que se arrodilla ante él.

"Kenji-Sama, Himari-sama, hemos destruido el Grupo barcos de los cazadores Nim enviados por el jefe del clan"

Huh, barcos?, cazadores?, cazadores en barcos Nim?!, nos están cazando los del clan hyuga?!, qué demonios han hecho mis padres para que estén huyendo y estén siendo cazados!

Espera…

Acaso mi padre abandono el clan Hyuga y huyo con mi madre en un barco robado con sus sirvientes hacia una isla lejana?!

No, eso es demasiado loco, pero sería entendible si estamos en la época de la guerra de clanes, donde el promedio de vida era de 30 años, tal vez mis padres son unos amantes de la paz y por eso huyeron para no ser obligados por sus respectivos clanes a luchar?!

Si fuera así, eso respondería una de mis dudas de como mis padres pudieron haberme procreado, con el clan Hyuga siendo estos tan cerrados a los extraños, y dando como resultado que en realidad escaparon y se pasaron las leyes del clan por *************!

"buen trabajo, dile que los recompensare una vez que lleguemos a la Tierra del Silencio" escuche decir a mi padre

Tierra del Silencio!, entonces nos dirigimos a otro continente!, justo cuando pensaba que las cosas no podían ser más locas

BOOM!

Escucho un sonido de una explosión

"fíjate que sucede, rápido! " rugió mi padre.

"si!, Kenji-sama! " escucho decir al ninja mientras desaparece.

Siento a mi madre levantándose, espera, que es eso?, ah, es una manta, un momento!, una manta con forma de mochila?!, qué demonios.., mi madre me sujeta y me pone dentro de lo que parece una manta mochila.

Uhmm.. No puedo ver nada, parece que mi madre está pensando lo peor que podría pasar.

"Kenji, tú crees que...?" escucho la preocupada de voz de mi madre

"Himari, ten la seguridad que si llegara a suceder…., yo te abriré el camino para que escapes y críes a nuestro hijo, ….." escucho la voz de mi padre.

Huh, parece que no puedo escuchar bien lo que están hablando.

Siento pesado mis ojos, parece que me esforcé mucho al tratar de mantenerme despierto, como odio este cuerpo de bebe, mientras pierdo la conciencia por segunda vez, lo último que escuche fue un segundo BOOM!

Ojala mis padres sobrevivan, y yo también, pensé antes de quedarme dormido.


	4. CAPITULO 4

**CAPITULO 4**

* * *

Algunas explicaciones:

Yo utilizare estos tiempos, extras:

-Cuando kaguya ingreso a la tierra lo considerare como el Año cero de la ´Antigua era´ (A.E) .

\- cuando el Kyubi ataco konoha lo considerare el año cero de la ´Nueva era´ (N.E).

\- Cuando Madara muere a manos de Hashirama, es 43 años antes de la nueva era, entonces digamos que murió en el Año 4957.

\- todas las hijas de daimyo serán princesas.

* * *

Abriendo mis ojos, lo primero que noto es que estoy envuelto en mi manta y parece que me encuentro dentro de una canasta de paja?, fijándome mejor, me doy cuenta que el techo es de paja y las paredes de la habitación están hecha con el elemento tierra?

Mientras pensaba que estaba sucediendo, pude escuchar desde lo que supuse es el cuarto que está a mi costado, la voz de mi madre junto con la voz de la mujer que parecía una enfermera….,según lo que acabo de escuchar, su conversación se puede resumir así:

**1.-** En el enfrentamiento que tuvieron contra los cazadores Nim, ganamos, pero a costa de la vida de mi padre y de todos los sirvientes varones que habían traído consigo.

**2.-** Resulta que mi padre elimino solo a los cazadores Nim, pero cuando el líder Nim apareció, mi padre ya había agotado casi todo su chakra, y parecía que no teníamos esperanza de escapar, pero con la ayuda de los sirvientes varones que se sacrificaron para debilitarlo y mi padre a su lado dándolo todo, logro derrotarlo.

**3.-** Justo cuando mi padre iba a darle el golpe final, el líder Nim comenzó a reírse, mi padre que vio que algo andaba mal, le dijo a mi madre y las sirvientas que huyeran.

**4.-** Resulto que mi padre había visto que todo el cuerpo del líder Nim estaba lleno de papeles explosivos, y sabía que no podía retirarse, ya que el líder Nim podía correr hacia ellos y hacer explotar los papeles,

**5.-** Mi padre reteniendo al líder Nim, murió junto con él en una enorme explosión, y mi madre junto con las sirvientas que habían huido mientras corrían sobre el agua, estando ya lejos, habían visto la explosión, mi madre pensando lo peor, había regresado al lugar de la explosión para verificar, y no habiendo encontrado nada más que los escombros del barco en el que habían viajado, mi madre viendo eso, se había puesto a llorar, pero las sirvientas la calmaron y consolaron diciéndole que todavía tenía a su hijo….

**6.-** También supe porque nos estaban persiguiendo un grupo de Cazadores Nim enviados por el jefe del clan Hyuga, resulto ser que mi padre antes de escapar del clan Hyuga y partir con mi madre al continente desconocido, él había robado todos los Jutsus del clan, esto implicaba una enorme traición hacia el clan Hyuga y se sentenciaba con una pena de muerte, mi madre le había dicho muchas veces que no cometiera esa locura, pero parece que mi padre no le hizo caso, y pago por las consecuencias, aunque mi padre antes de morir, le había entregado todos los jutsus del clan dentro de un pergamino que estaba sellado y que solo mi madre puede abrirlo.

**7.-** Ahora, el Objetivo de mi madre es crear un nuevo clan a partir de la combinación de los dos Clanes( Hyuga y kaguya), y me pregunte como haría eso, y rápidamente supe la respuesta, resulta que la mitad de las sirvientas son del Clan Hyuga que han seguido a mi padre y la otra mitad son del Clan kaguya que han seguido a mi madre, y que juntas suman 30 personas!, además que todas tienen 15 años!, y que iba a esperar a que crezca para emparejarme con todas ellas y hacer que tengan a mis hijos!, yo, al escuchar eso, subí al cielo!, ya que en mi vida anterior morí virgen!, y ahora en esta vida por fin podre perder mi virginidad!, pero lo que más me sorprendió, fue escuchar a mi madre decir que ella va a esperar a que crezca para tener un hijo mío también!, entonces recordé que en los clanes el incesto era normal para mantener su línea de sangre pura!

Después de haber escuchado a mi madre decir eso, no sabía si estar triste o feliz, ya que soy un amante del incesto!, pero cuando es ficción, mas no si es real, pero ahora que me toca vivirlo en esta nueva realidad, no sé cómo sentirme, creo que esperare a como se desarrollan las cosas, También pude escuchar la edad de mis padres por parte de la mujer, resulta que mi padre tenía 30 años, y mi madre solo tiene 20 años!, además ya llegando al final de la conversación entre las dos, logre escuchar algo que me resolvió ciertas dudas que tenía, las cuales eran:

**1.- ¿Por qué las sirvientas no pelearon y solo los sirvientes lucharon?**

La respuesta era que, todas las sirvientas en realidad son ninjas médicos!, ya que desde niñas se especializaron en Ninjutsu Médico debido a que era muy importante para los Clanes tener una Gran cantidad de Médicos debido a la Guerra de Clanes, y no tuvieron el tiempo necesario para especializarse en las otras ramas del Ninjutsu, ni hablar del Genjutsu y Taijutsu!, y los sirvientes en realidad fueron Ninjas que pertenecían a una pequeña parte del grupo de ataque de sus respectivos Clanes que les eran leales a mis padres , siendo así estos los únicos que sabían Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, pero no Genjutsu!,

**2.- ¿Cómo mi padre supo de la existencia de otro continente, además como se enteró de la tierra del silencio y alguien más aparte de las personas que vinieron con mis padres sabe de la tierra del silencio?**

La respuesta era que, mi padre se enteró de la existencia de otro continente debido a que en uno de sus viajes por el mar, su barco fue destruido por un Ciclón que pasaba, y cuando se despertó, se había dado cuenta que se encontraba en un lugar desconocido, así que decido explorarlo, pero no encontró rastro de alguna civilización o actividad humana, lo que si le llamo la atención, fue el profundo silencio que existía en el lugar, así que decido llamar al lugar la tierra del silencio!, también que tuvo que construir un pequeño barco con la madera de los árboles del lugar, para poder navegar en el mar, y encontrar un camino de regreso, mientras a su vez memorizaba el camino para regresar si es que lo necesitaba, y cuando regreso a su Clan, había creado un mapa con la información que recolecto y se dio cuenta que había llegado a otro continente, ante tan grande descubrimiento, mi padre había guardado la información celosamente, ya que este podía ser un nuevo lugar para comenzar una nueva vida junto a sus seguidores leales si es que veía que el Clan se desviaba por el mal camino, pero todo cambio cuando conoció a mi madre, ya que su amor por ella era tan grande, que le conto sobre su descubrimiento, y así los dos formaron un plan para irse a vivir juntos una vida pacifica a ese lugar juntos con sus seguidores leales, y sus seguidores solo se enteraron lo que iban a hacer, una vez que se habían subido al barco que partía hacia el continente desconocido…

**3.- ¿La mujer de antes era una enfermera?**

La respuesta era que, la mujer si resulto ser una enfermera en realidad!

**4.- ¿En qué lugar nos encontrábamos en este momento? **

Las respuesta era que, nos encontrábamos en este momento en la Tierra del silencio!

**5.- ¿Por qué razón mi padre decidió huir del clan Hyuga?**

La respuesta era que, la razón principal era por un plan que había hecho con mi madre, pero este tuvo que cambiar porque mi padre al ser el, el hermano menor del Jefe del Clan Hyuga, estaba obligado a participar junto con su aliado el clan Senju en una batalla contra el clan Uchiha!, el cual su nuevo líder era Madara Uchiha!, y sabía que si participaba no tendría posibilidad de sobrevivir, así que decidió huir antes de lo que había planeado!

Al enterarme de toda esta información, supe inmediatamente que había renacido en el año 4940!, ya que en la serie original, ese año Madara había sido ascendido a Jefe del Clan Uchiha!, y me sentí aliviado de que, como solo los que habían seguido a mis padres sabían de este lugar, no había riesgo de que el Clan Hyuga mande perseguidores de nuevo, ya que según mi madre, el grupo de Cazadores Nim, son un grupo que solo manda toda la información que recolectaron, cuando han completado su misión, así que eso hace, que estos al no haber completado su misión, no hayan mandado un mensaje con la ruta por la que nos perseguían.

Además, no esperaba renacer en la época de la Guerra de Clanes, y agradezco a mi padre por su decisión de huir, en vez de haber participado en la batalla, ya que sabía que si no viera elegido huir, y viera participado en el batalla con probabilidades mínimas de supervivencia, aun si el viera sobrevivido o muerto, mi madre llevándome a mí en su vientre, lo más seguro es que viera esperado a que termine el periodo de la Guerra de Clanes, ya que ese era el plan original , pero la Guerra de Clanes termino en el año 4950!, y si viera crecido en ese ambiente de guerra durante 10 años, no estoy seguro si viera sobrevivido el tiempo suficiente para obtener el poder para protegerme.

Además, me doy cuenta que haber llegado a la Tierra del Silencio en solo un día, significo que cuando atacaron los Cazadores Nim, no nos encontrábamos muy lejos de llegar a nuestro destino, ya que lograron correr sobre el agua hasta llegar a tierra desde el lugar de la explosión.

Ahora, por fin me puedo dejar de preocupar, ya que no hay más riesgo de morir, ya que según recuerdo, la Tierra del Silencio Original y La Tierra del Silencio que nombro mi padre, aunque esta sea solo una pequeña parte de la original, son la misma!, y este encontró el lugar tan silenciosos, porque es un lugar completamente desconocido para los habitantes del continente, ya que se encuentra dentro de un gigantesco valle que forma una cerca natural formada por miles de montañas, pantanos, y bosques de animales extremadamente peligrosos, siendo así, la única manera de ingresar al valle(si es que lo conoces) sin morir en el intento, es por un pequeño rio rodeado de gigantescas rocas que conecta al mar!, y solo empezaron a crearse aldeas de samuráis en esta tierra, a partir del año 4960 cuando un pequeño grupo de exploradores samuráis se toparon con la entrada y se dieron cuenta de la existencia del valle.

Dándome así un mínimo de 20 años de tiempo para poder crecer y obtener el poder suficiente para llevar a cabo mi plan maestro!.

Ahora, más importante, es esperar a que mi madre junto los las ninjas médicos empiecen a mejorar este lugar construyendo una casa con los árboles que hay en este lugar, ya que no quiero permanecer mucho tiempo en una casa creada con el elemento tierra, ya que estas son muy malas para aislar el calor...

Además…, oh, parece que me exigí demasiado al mantenerme despierto por tanto tiempo en este cuerpo de bebe, parece que volveré a dormir otra vez. –pensé mientras perdía la conciencia


	5. CAPITULO 5

**Estoy probando este tipo de narración/escritura, ya que quiero explicarme correctamente, y no lo podría lograr, si hago la novela en primera persona, así que este capitulo es una mezcla de tercera y primera persona, no se si me salio tan bien, pero soy un escritor novato, así que tengo un amplio margen de mejora, si crees que se puede mejorar alguna parte, no te olvides de decírmelo en los comentarios.**

**Psdt: si no tienes cuenta, solo vinculante a facebook y ya tienes cuenta!.**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

Umi se despertó tras sentir que alguien lo está levantando e interrumpiendo su sueño, cuando abrió los ojos para saber quién lo levantaba, se dio cuenta que era su madre, parece que ella lo está levantando para llevarlo fuera de la habitación, "Uhmm… ahora, ¿adónde me llevara?" pensó Umi mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Cuando Umi salió de la habitación, mientras esta en los brazos de su madre envuelto en su cálida manta, se da cuenta que en la habitación donde estaba, es una de muchas habitaciones conectadas por un gran pasillo...

Himari detuvo sus pasos mientras cargaba a Umi con una brillante sonrisa en su rostro, ya que había llegado al exterior del refugio improvisado que habían hecho, con la ayuda de Ayaka y kaori, que eran las únicas que sabían usar el Doton: Doryūheki (elemento tierra: estilo pared de tierra), habían hecho varias paredes de tierra y le habían puesto un techo de hojas cocidas que tenían en uno de sus rollos de almacenamiento, aunque quiso hacerlo más cómodo, no pudo, porque cuando llegaron, ya se había hecho de noche y había unos fuertes vientos en el lugar.

"Creo que llegamos al lugar, ya que mi madre se detuvo, parece que mi madre me llevaba al exterior,….ahora que por fin estoy fuera del lugar donde me encontraba, me di cuenta que donde vivo, es una refugio enorme con forma de rectángulo hecho con el elemento tierra!, además que en este momento parece que es de día, ya que hay un sol muy brillante!", pensó Umi mientras miraba la enorme estructura frente a él.

….

Mientras tanto, Umi observa que con el Elemento tierra, han hecho un cubo rectangular donde no pudo ver donde termina, y encima de él, se encuentra todo tipo de herramientas y objetos de diferentes formas y tamaños.

Ohhh!, también hay algunos(as) shurikens y kunais, escaleras, sartenes, camas, vasos de madera, lámparas, espadas!, pensó Umi sorprendido en su mente!

¿Cómo pueden haber traído tantas cosas?, ah, en esta época, el Clan Uzumaki ya ha inventado los Rollos de almacenamiento, donde se puede almacenar una gran cantidad de objetos y herramientas de diferentes tamaños, todo en unos simples rollos!, Se acordó Umi repentinamente.

Oh, esas Ninjas Medicas están cortando arboles con lo que parece, ¿una sierra enorme!?, parece que han traído todo tipo de herramientas, hasta las enormes!, exclamo Umi una vez más sorprendido en su mente!

''Ayaka-chan, kaori-chan! '' dijo mi madre con una expresión seria.

Veo venir a dos de las Ninjas que estaban cortando un árbol.

''Himari-sama, ¿en qué le podemos ayudar?'' respondieron las dos chicas al mismo tiempo.

''Necesito que formen un grupo de exploración de 10 integrantes, y que se dirijan 20 kilómetros al Norte de donde estamos en este momento, y una vez que lleguen, verifiquen 50 kilómetros a la redonda del lugar, y dibujen un mapa con la información recolectada, si se encuentran con animales peligrosos, evítenlos por ahora'' dijo con una expresión seria mi madre a las dos.

''¡Entendido, Himari-sama!'' respondieron Ayaka-chan y kaori-chan a la vez, al parecer las dos son Hyuga, ya que sus ojos son blancos, y no tienen las marcas en la frente que caracterizan a los miembros del Clan Kaguya.

''Además, no se olviden que tienen que regresar antes del mediodía'' termino de decir mi madre.

''No se preocupe, Himari-sama, regresaremos a tiempo para el almuerzo!'' respondió Ayaka-chan antes de irse corriendo a una dirección desconocida con kaori-chan que solo asintió.

''kaori-chan sigue siendo tan callada para algunas cosas'' susurro mi madre.

Al parecer, Ayaka-chan, es la que tiene el cabello negro, y kaori-chan la que tiene el cabello blanco, aunque Ayaka-san se parece un poco a Ino, y kaori-san a kushina.

4 horas después….

En el extremo sur del Continente, existe un gran valle rodeado por miles de montañas, pantanos y bosques habitados por bestias extremadamente peligrosas, donde dentro se encuentra la Tierra del Silencio, y a 21 kilómetros al norte de la entrada del valle, se puede ver a 10 ninjas reunidos en un prado despejado.

''Ayaka-san, por fin completamos la misión que nos encargó Himari-sama'' dijo una de las Ninjas que conformaban en el grupo de exploración.

''Gracias, Mia-san, sino fuera por la ayuda que tu Byakugan nos dio, no viéramos logrado terminar la misión a tiempo'' respondió ella, como capitana elegida por sus compañeras, por tener la mayor experiencia en liderazgo entre todas, debería haber ayudado mucho más, lamentablemente no pudo, porque no hace poco logro activar su Byakugan, y su alcance de visión es muy limitada en este momento, llegando solo a 5 metros, en comparación con Mia-san, la cual su visión llega hasta los 5 kilómetros.

Mia, viendo a su capitana con una expresión triste, y sabiendo la razón del porqué, dijo mientras estaba sentada en el suelo, y con una sonrisa alegre en su rostro, '' no te sientas triste Ayaka-san por no poder ayudarnos mucho con la visión de tu Byakugan, ya nos ayudaste suficiente dándonos ánimos, y motivándonos cuando Kenji-sama murió, no es verdad, ¿Nanami-san?''.

''…si, no tienes por qué sentirte triste por ese asunto Ayaka-san, no hace poco lograste activar tu Byakugan, es normal que tu rango de visión todavía sea corto, a comparación de Mia-san, que activo su Byakugan hace muchos años, la alcanzaras con el tiempo, ya que a Mia-san no le gusta entrenar mucho, en cambio, a ti si te gusta entrenar Ayaka-san'' dijo Nanami-san mientras estaba sobre la rama un árbol, con la mejor intención posible para mejorar el ambiente.

''Gracias por su apoyo, chicas, y Nanami-san, tú también deberías esforzarte más en tu entrenamiento, ya que pronto te alcanzare!'', respondió Ayaka-san con una sonrisa en su rostro sintiendo mucho mejor y más motivada que nunca!.

''Jeje, todavía te tomara tiempo para alcanzar mi rango de visión de 500 metros! '', Dijo Nanami-san mientras tenía sus manos en sus caderas y apuntaba su nariz al cielo.

''Eheh, no creas que no trabajare duro para alcanzarte, dormilona! '', Respondió Ayaka-san con una expresión alegre mientras tenía una mano en su cintura, y apuntaba su dedo con la otra mano a Nanami-san.

Justo en ese momento kaori-san interrumpe la conversación.

''Ayaka-san, ahora que completamos la misión de exploración, y tenemos toda la información reunida del lugar, hay que dibujar un Mapa para entregárselo a Himari-sama'', dijo repentinamente kaori-san mientras tiene los ojos cerrados y esta acostada en el prado.

''…si, deberíamos apresurarnos en completar el mapa lo más rápido posible, para poder entregárselo a Himari-sama, y por supuesto, llegar a tiempo para el almuerzo!'', dijo también una Ninja que estaba al costado de kaori-san.

''Haaff, kaori-san, gracias por hacerme acordar, Towa-san, entonces ven a ayudarme, después de todo, tu eres la mejor dibujante del grupo!'', Respondió Ayaka-san con una expresión medio burlona en su rostro.

''Noooo, con haber Redibujado el mapa de Kenji-sama tuve suficiente!, pídele a Eiko-san que lo haga, después de todo, sus habilidades de dibujo casi están a la par con las mías, así que no debe haber ningún problema! '', Grito Towa-san con una expresión de miedo en su rostro, como si recordara haber visto la cosa más horrible del mundo.

''Eres una miedosa!, ni que el mapa que dibujo Kenji-sama fuera tan ilegible!'', le grito Eiko-san que se encontraba detrás de ella.

''Hiiiiiii, no me asustes así, tonta! '', Le grito Towa-san mientras esta corría a esconderse detrás de su mejor amiga.

''No deberías asustar así a Towa-san, E-i-ko-san!'' dijo la mejor amiga de Towa-san, a Eiko-san mientras la miraba con una expresión seria.

''Hii, no lo volver a hacer Rinako-san!'', respondió una asustada Eiko-san

''Jejeje, no me digas que le tienes miedo a Rinako-san, ¿e-i-ko-san? '' Dijo repentinamente Nanami-san

''Si!, no!, que diga, no!, es solo que le tengo mucho respeto y admiración! '', Respondió rápidamente Eiko-san con una expresión tensa en un rostro.

''Suficiente!, Towa-san, Eiko-san, ayuden a Ayaka-san a completar rápidamente el mapa, para poder regresar rápido, y poder entregárselo a Himari-sama. '', Dijo una enojada Mío-san, que se dio cuenta que sus compañeras estaban perdiendo el tiempo.

''¡HHaaa, porque a mii, uhm!'' dijeron las dos a la vez en voz baja con expresión triste mientras se dirigen donde esta Ayaka-san.

''Rinako-san, ayúdame a despertar a esas tres que están durmiendo.'' le dijo Mío-san mientras miraba a las tres chicas del clan Kaguya que se habían quedado dormidas después de haber terminado de explorar.

''¡Claro! '', Le respondió Rinako-san mientras le brillaban los ojos.

…

''Ahí!, achís!'' dijeron a la vez las tres mientras se despertaban después de que las hayan roseado con agua y dado una pequeña descarga eléctrica.

''¡Son malas! '', Gritaron las tres a la vez con una expresión enojada, mientras observaban a Mío-san y Rinako-san que las habían despertado tan bruscamente.

''Lo sentimos, Kitsuru-san, Kiyomi-san, Rio-san, pero no despertaban por ningún método no violento, así que recurrimos a este que resultó ser el más efectivo entre los violentos! '', Dijeron las dos a la vez con expresiones tristes, ya que no querían dañar a sus compañeras, pero tuvieron que hacerlo para que despertaran.

''Lo entendemos, y las ¡perdonamos! '' Dijeron las tres a la vez, ya que sabían, que una vez que se durmieran, sería muy difícil despertarlas.

''¡Gracias! '', Respondieron las dos como si se le hubiera sacado un peso de encima.

''Ahora, ya es momento que nos retiremos, ya que Ayaka-san con la ayuda de Towa-san y Eiko-san, acabaron de dibujar el mapa del lugar para entregárselo a Himari-sama! '', Dijo Mío-san con una sonrisa en su rostro.

''Ehhh, entonces nos están esperando, para irnos?! '' Dijeron las tres sorprendidas!.

''Si! '' Dijeron las 7 Ninjas a la vez un poco enojadas!

''Hiii, no se enojen!, no sabíamos cuánto tiempo se iban a demorar en que dibujaran el mapa, y como estábamos tan casadas, quisimos recostarnos para descansar, pero terminamos quedándonos dormidas! '' Dijeron rápidamente las tres un poco asustadas.

''Entonces en ¡marcha!'' dijeron las 7 Ninjas mientras corrían en dirección por donde llegaron.

''…¡Espérennos! '', Dijeron las tres mientras las seguían!.


End file.
